truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
A.C.S.A. Security Levels
The A.C.S.A. Security Levels, or the A.C.S.A. Security Zones, are a security system implemented by the Administration of Civilized Survivor Affairs in order to designate and categorize the safety level of inhabitance of geographical areas in the post-Great War world. They are not only determined by the actual survival value of the geographical area, but also by the level of civilization inhabiting the area. It is for this reason that the system remains somewhat controversial, as such qualities as to what constitutes 'civilized' are subjective. Despite this, the system is used nearly worldwide by non-raider societies. The system utilizes five color levels, or zones, in order to designate the safety of an area. They are as follows; #Code Green Zones #Code Yellow Zones #Code Orange Zones #Code Red Zones #Code Black Zones Classification of Colored Security Levels Code Green Zones : Code green zones are characterized as the safest civil conditions and most hospitable environments on the planet. Ever since early September of 2025, the A.S.C.A. has ensured at least three of these zones to be non-continuously existent within all the major six continents of the world. According to the official A.C.S.A. policy, code green zones must meet the following requirements; *The borders of any code green zone must not be within a fifty mile radius of any raider society. *The inside of any code green zone's border must not be inhabited by any raider society. *The entire area and outlying areas of any designated code green zone must be checked and inspected at least weekly to ensure domestic tranquility and peace for all of its citizens. *A major surviving population center with at least 100,000 residents must reside within the borders of any designated code green zone. *Within the designated main surviving population center, there must be a designated and an establish embassy of the A.C.S.A. *Yearly radiation exposure MUST be kept below 1250 mrem . Any code green zone with exposure exceeding this level is to be immediately demoted to a code yellow zone until further inspection. Code Yellow Zones : Code yellow zones are characterized as the second safest civil conditions and hospitable environments on the planet. According to the A.C.S.A. around 15% of the land on earth's surface is designated as at least code yellow zone or higher. According to the A.C.S.A. code yellow zones meet the following requirements; *The borders of any code yellow zone must not be within a ten mile radius of any raider city. *The inside of any code yellow zone's border must not be inhabited by any raider society. *The entire inner area of any designated code yellow zone must be checked and inspected at least monthly. *A surviving concentration of a population center with at least 25,000 residents must reside within the border of any designated code yellow zone. *Within the designated main surviving population center, there must be a designated delegate and representative of the A.C.S.A. having lived for at least two months within that city's population center. *Yearly radiation exposure MUST be kept below 2000 mrem. Any code yellow zone with exposure exceeding this level is to be immediately demoted to a code orange zone until further inspection. Code Orange Zones : Code orange zones are characterized as dangerous and are not recommended as permanent living areas by the A.C.S.A. even if the falls below a yearly Mrem exposure of 75. According to the A.C.S.A. code orange zones meet the following requirements; *The borders of any code orange zone must not be inhabited by any raider society. *The relative inner area of any designated code orange zone must be checked at least every year. *A surviving concentration of a population center with at least 100 residents must reside within the border of any designated code orange zone. *Yearly radiation exposure MUST be kept below 2500 mrem. Any code orange zone with exposure exceeding this level is to be immediately demoted to a code red zone until further inspection. Code Red Zones : According to the A.C.S.A. code red zones constitute highly dangerous conditions and should be avoided for both temporary and permanent settlement. According to the A.C.S.A 70% of the surface of the earth's land area is covered by a code red zone or a code black zone. According to the A.C.S.A. code red zones meet the following requirements; *The borders of any code red zone are inhabited by at least one confirmed group of raider society. *Yearly radiation exposure MUST be kept below 3000 mrem. Any code red zone with exposure exceeding this level is to be immediately demoted to a code black zone until further inspection. Code Black Zones : According to the A.C.S.A. code black zones are inhospitable to any human life for exposure of any time exceeding several days. No human life, raider or non-raider, are known to be able to survive these conditions for any extended period of time, and any minor exposure usually results in very poor health and disease-stricken consequences. The following constitute the requirements for a designated black zone; *Yearly radiation levels exceeding 3000 mrem. Confirmed Zones Green Zones *Ulan Bator Zone, Mongolia *Reykjavik Zone, Iceland *Melbourne, Australia *Darwin Zone, Australia *Jakarta Zone, Indonesia *Newfoundland Zone, Canada *Lincoln, Nebraska *Little Rock, Arkansas Yellow Zones *Greater Siberia *Northern Japan *Southern India *Fool City, England *Ibn Shabaa, Southern Egypt Orange Zones *Truffleton, Kansas *Hartford, Connecticut *Lexington, Kentucky *Jerusalem, Israel *Greater Northern Plains of Trans-Africa Red Zones *West Coast United States, a.k.a. the U.A.F.S. territory *Southeastern United States territory *Mexico and Southwestern Texas Area *Pole City, Kansas Black Zones *Missouri *East Coast United States *Southern Baja California *Alaska and Greater Washington State Area *Central Europe *Billiumsburg *Northern India *Southwestern Australia *Greater Sudanese Area *Washing D.C. Greater Area *Honshu Area, Japan *Eastern China *The Middle East *Nevada *Arizona *Utah (Actual confirmation of any information concerning this area is significantly lacking and does not actually constitute as a code black zone according to the aforementioned conditions. Founder of the A.C.S.A. Peter D. Hinds submitted this as the first officially designated code black zone for reasons he would not comment on). Category:History